Lead The Meerkats
Lead The Meerkats is a simulation WiiWare game, where you are a meerkat that must form a new group and help it survive. Official Description Welcome to African Savanna! In Lead the Meerkats, you are a young meerkat, and you have a lot to accomplish. You have been separated from your pack, and the time has come for you to form your own meerkat pack. Are you ready for the challenge? Name your pack and its meerkats. Dig burrow networks and enlarge your territory. Forage for food and grow your pack size. Stay on guard and be ready to make quick decisions. Run to the safety of the burrows or fight your enemies. Go to head with a rival meerkat pack. Lead your pack to victory and rule the savanna. Lead the Meerkats is the first game to simulate the exciting life of meerkats. Lead your pack and enjoy the company of these lively and endearing animals. Lead the Meerkats offers a fun game play experience for animal lovers of all ages. Story You are a young meerkat, and you have a huge task ahead. You used to live a happy and peaceful life with your pack at the lush and green savanna, but one stormy night everything changed. A rival meerkat pack came from the desert and attacked your pack's burrows. You fled in terror and got separated from the rest of your pack. In the darkness you stumbled to a river and got dragged under the water. The next morning you woke up from the riverside. You had drifted to the other side of the river where the land is dry and where living conditions are much harder. To survive on the dangerous savanna, you must set up your own meerkat pack. Game World The game takes place at the African savanna (possibly in the Kalahari Desert). The game world is a part of a savanna that is surrounded by deserts and mountains. A river runs through the savanna and divides it to two distinct parts: the rocky and dry western part, and the lush, green eastern side. There are four different territories to explore. The game starts from the southernmost part of the dry side. As the player expands his or her main burrow network, the territory is automatically being enlarged. When the first part of the game is finished, it is automatically added onto the map. The first territory is peaceful, but in the second one, predators appear for the first time, whom the meerkats must fight or flee from so that the group will survive. The third territory (such as the fourth) is located on the other side of the river and is much greener than the previous ones. However, the lush area is owned by the rival gang, and the player must confront this mob in order to expand his or her own turf. Meet the Animals The player is the leader of the pack and you must defend the pack from predators and the rival group. Care for the young pups, dig for food, assign tasks to the subordinates, and help the injured meerkats. O.D. Meerkats, whose mission is to the dig savanna full of burrows and bolt-holes and groom each other till the last call after the work is done. ---- The Martial eagles are the most deadly meerkat predator. They fly from place to place looking for food and once they've found their prey, they attack by flying in low and grab it with their powerful claws. Then, they carry the poor meerkat away. (Game Tip: Place guards around your territory to get an early warning of a predator coming. It's safer to flee when an eagle is spotted in opposition to fighting it.) O.D. Warning- the enemy is approaching! Martial eagles are a meerkat's worst enemy. Eagles fly fast from place to place and they can see meerkats from far away. If one isn't careful, he or she can get completely surprised by these fierce predators. Place guards around the territory and one will receive an early warning of the approaching enemy. Gather the pack together, and show these feathered troublemakers what meerkats are made of! ---- In the game, the meerkats must find food to keep the player and his or her pack alive. Scorpions are one of foods that meerkats eat in the wild. The scorpions are the meerkat's favorite snack. It is true that they are able to eat it without be poisoned! O.D. It's a snack time! If the meerkat is hungry, go check the nearest grass area and it will probably run into scorpions or some other tasty critter. Scorpions have a nasty habit of stinging while the meerkat is preparing it as its meal. Don't forget the adorable puppies that are waiting in the burrows. Home delivery must work or the puppies won't have the strength to come out of the burrows. ---- Turtles are meerkats friends; meerkats can climb onto their backs and look out for danger. It is unusual for a meerkat to meet up with a turtle. Typically, meerkats eat the turtles' eggs, so it is strange that they are friends in the game. (Game Tip: Place guards on the turtles. The turtles are going to follow wherever the group goes). O.D. Turtles like to spend time inside their shell thinking over philosophical things like "What's the meaning of life?". I wonder what happens if you command a meerkat atop of a turtle... ---- The rival pack live on they other side of the territory, and they have a bad attitude. Watch out for them. As in the reality there are more than one meerkat packs in the African savanna. These groups fight each other to win their territory. Many of these bloody battles have resulted in many injured and dead meerkats. (Game Tip: Attack the antagonist meerkats in the safety of numbers). O.D. Now who are these guys? Are they space aliens or meerkats with a really bad attitude? Ahh... I guess you just have to reach the other side of the savanna to find it out... Commands In the game, the player has to give some commands to the pack. These are some of the commands that can be given to the meerkats that follow him/her: Place guards around your territory and get early warnings of approaching enemies. Carry your pups to the burrows to gain vitality. Carry injured meerkats to the safety of the burrows. In burrows, the player is safe from enemies. His/her territory grows as youmore burrows are dug around the savanna. Gather the pack together. Attack prey and enemies. Command the whole pack to flee to the safety of the burrows. Trailers Video:Lead the Meerkats Debut Trailer|Lead the Meerkats Debut Trailer. Video:Lead the Meerkats Lesson One Trailer|Lead the Meerkats Lesson One Trailer. Video:Lead the Meerkats Lesson Two Trailer|Lead the Meerkats Lesson Two Trailer. Video:Lead the Meerkats Lesson Three Trailer|Lead the Meerkats Lesson Three Trailer. Category:Meerkat Games Category:Meerkat Games